With New Hope in His Heart - Farewell, Trunks
たな ！！ を に さらばトランクス |Rōmaji title = Arata na Kibō!! O Mune ni Saraba Torankusu |Literal title = Fill Your Heart with New Hope!! Farewell, Trunks |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 67 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = Will it be Goku?! or Zamas?! *The Decisive Battle! Farewell, Trunks! |Airdate = November 20, 2016 |English Airdate = June 16, 2018 |Previous = Showdown! The Miraculous Power of Unyielding Warriors |Next = Come Forth, Shenron! Whose Wish Will Be Granted? }} たな ！！ を に さらばトランクス|Arata na Kibō!! O Mune ni Saraba Torankusu|lit. "Fill Your Heart with New Hope!! Farewell, Trunks"}} is the sixty-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on November 20, 2016. Its original American airdate was June 16, 2018. Summary Future Trunks has defeated Fused Zamasu by bifurcating him with his [[Sword of Hope|sword infused with the ki of everyone around him]]. With the death of the corrupt God, the alternate timeline is now at peace once again. Bulma and Future Mai arrive in the repaired Time Machine, and Future Mai hugs Future Trunks. Bulma tells him good job, wishing her future counterpart were alive to witness this. Shin and Gowasu also appear, and Goku and Vegeta hand Shin back his Potara earrings, but the group is interrupted by a giant cloud of smoke shrouding the sky. Gowasu and the others are surprised to see the sky of the entire world appear as silhouettes of Zamasu's face. Goku and Vegeta attempt to become Super Saiyan Blue, but due to their intense fight as Vegito, their energy is drained and they cannot maintain the form. Future Trunks becomes Super Saiyan Anger and flies into the sky with Goku and Vegeta following him. Goku charges a Kamehameha and fires it. Vegeta charges a Final Flash and fires it. Future Trunks charges a Galick Gun, fires it, and the three Saiyans combine their attacks into one and fire it at the sky, but the attacks are easily nullified. Gowasu speculates that Zamasu is attempting to become one with the cosmos in an attempt to become justice itself, having cast off his physical form of a God. Zamasu's foul energy begins shrouding the entire world and continues spreading throughout the multiverse laughing maniacally all the while, with his many faces in the sky firing off mouth beams causing destruction to the entire area. Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks are overwhelmed by the amount of energy Zamasu is spewing and are sent crashing to the ground. Zamasu's influence begins to reflect onto the present timeline, shocking Trunks and everyone else there. On Beerus' Planet, Beerus and Whis begin to sense Zamasu's negative energy from their location, and they wonder what is happening in the future world. In the future world, Future Trunks and the group find that Zamasu has completely reduced Earth to a flattened wasteland. Future Trunks realizes he cannot sense the ki of the civilians worldwide. Future Mai, angry at the idea that everyone has died, begins firing her gun at the Zamasu-shrouded sky. Future Mai then falls to the ground crying as Future Trunks tries to console her. Goku wishes he had one more Senzu Bean and thinks he found one in his pocket, but it turns out to be the button given to him by Zeno. Goku asks Shin if the future's Zeno is still alive, and Shin deduces that he should be as he cannot be defeated by any means. Goku presses the button and Future Zeno instantly appears in front of them. Goku happily hugs Future Zeno while Shin and Gowasu bow in respect for him. Future Trunks asks who this is, and is surprised to hear from Bulma about Zeno's status as the most eminent God in the multiverse. Future Zeno asks who Goku is, realizing he called him, and he asks where he is, noticing the Zamasu-influenced area around him. Goku directs Future Zeno to the perpetrator, Zamasu, whose face is appearing in the sky. Goku asks if he plans to erase Zamasu, and Future Zeno confirms, also saying he will erase the entire world with him. As Future Zeno prepares to do so, Goku quickly tells everyone to leave before Future Zeno destroys them. Shin and Gowasu teleport with Kai Kai, and Bulma, Future Mai and Future Trunks climb onto and start up the time machine with Goku and Vegeta desperately hanging onto its legs. The group in the present timeline notice Zamasu being destroyed, and the time machine successfully returns after Future Zeno destroys the future universe. Trunks and Goten happily greet their fathers, Chi-Chi greets her husband, and Trunks greets his mother. Mai greets Future Trunks and meets Future Mai. Trunks is infatuated with Future Mai. Future Mai and Future Trunks are distraught over their world being destroyed by Future Zeno. Beerus and Whis arrive, along with Shin and Gowasu, who apologizes to Beerus for the trouble. Beerus responds by telling him to pick his apprentices more wisely. Goku and Future Trunks return to the future, noticing it is just an empty, blank void, but they notice Future Zeno hovering. Goku picks him up and they return to the present, and a frazzled Beerus along with the other Gods bow for him. Goku asks Shin to take them to Zeno's Palace, and Zeno happily greets Goku and meets his future counterpart. Goku introduces the two to each other, fulfilling his promise of bringing Zeno a friend. The two Zeno happily greet each other. The Grand Minister asks Whis if this was his idea, but he says this was Goku's idea. Whis tells the Grand Minister to visit Universe 7 sometime, revealing him to be Whis' father. At Capsule Corporation, the group is eating dinner and Whis reveals to Future Trunks that there is a way they can return to a time where their world wasn't destroyed. Beerus tells him not to give them any funny ideas, not wanting to create more Time Rings. Whis reminds Beerus that he already created a Time Ring himself when he destroyed Zamasu. Whis plans to return to a time before the Future Beerus died due to Future Shin's death, telling him to destroy Future Zamasu. Goku wonders what Future Beerus can do to an immortal Zamasu, and Whis answers by saying he has a way to seal Zamasu that's more effective than the Evil Containment Wave. When Goku and the others wonder why he didn't mention this before, Beerus tells them to stop relying on the Gods so much. Whis says there will be a problem: as they are returning to a certain point in the past with an already alive Future Trunks and Future Mai, they would have to live with a second Future Trunks and Future Mai that already exists in that point in time. Future Mai thinks for a little bit and accepts it, wanting to live together with everyone she fought with. Whis and Beerus then leave. In Universe 10, Gowasu locks up the Time Rings seeing the new Time Ring in shame, blaming himself for the events that transpired. Future Trunks and Future Mai prepare to leave and they say their goodbyes, with Future Mai given new clothes and capsules full of food and supplies from Bulma. Goku compliments Future Trunks for how much he's grown, saying he should be strong enough to handle any threat. Vegeta suddenly attacks Future Trunks, who easily blocks the attack, and the two smile at each other as Vegeta accepts how strong his son has gotten since his initial return to the past. As Future Trunks and Future Mai prepare to leave, Gohan and Piccolo arrive, and Gohan raises his fist at Future Trunks. Future Trunks, thinking of his teacher, begins to cry. Gohan yells at Future Trunks to take care of himself. Future Trunks accepts this and cries tears of joy, and says one last goodbye to everyone as he and Future Mai return to the future. Major Events *Fused Zamasu returns once again as Infinite Zamasu and proceeds to spread across Universe 7 and affect the timelines. *Infinite Zamasu kills all but Future Trunks and Future Mai on the alternate Earth. *Goku uses the Zeno Button to summon Future Zeno. *Future Zeno erases Infinite Zamasu and the entire alternate Timeline from existence. *Future Zeno is brought to the present Timeline where he befriends the present Zeno. *Future Trunks and Future Mai travel to an earlier version of their alternate Timeline to live in peace. Battles *Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) vs. Infinite Zamasu *Future Mai vs. Infinite Zamasu *Future Zeno vs. Infinite Zamasu Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 **Earth ***Capsule Corporation **Earth (Alternate timeline) ***West City ***Kame House **Beerus' Planet *Universe 10 **Sacred World of the Kai *Zeno's Palace Objects *Potara *Future Trunks' sword *Time Machine *Zeno's Button *Angel Attendant's Staff *Time Ring Transformations *Super Saiyan Anger *Super Saiyan Blue Differences from the manga *In the anime, after Trunks slices Fused Zamasu in half he returns as an ethereal being that cloaks the skies, spreads across the Universe and affects the different timelines. In the manga, he first turns back into Goku Black and Zamasu individually before they each transform into Fused Zamasu and soon after dozens of Fused Zamasu. *In the anime, Goku and Vegeta are unable to transform into Super Saiyan Blue to battle Infinite Zamasu. In the manga, Vegeta does transform and battles Infinite Zamasu briefly. *In the anime, Infinite Zamasu destroys all the mortals on Earth whereas in the manga Goku Black and Zamasu destroy them all before Goku and Vegeta return to their timeline. *In the anime, Infinite Zamasu makes no sign of knowing or acknowledging Future Zeno. In the manga, he does know him and attempts to flee out of fear. *In the anime, Goku returns to pick up Future Zeno shortly after he destroys Infinite Zamasu. In the manga, he does so after the feast scene. *Gohan and Piccolo arriving to see off Trunks is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This episode marks the full permanent death of every version of Zamasu that exists in the anime. *This episode is the first to show Zeno using his instant erase ability as he used it to obliterate the future multiverse effortlessly to defeat Zamasu. *This is the last episode to feature Future Trunks and Future Mai. *Whis mentions that Beerus created a split timeline after he killed the present day Zamasu. However, it would be more accurate to say this timeline was created by both Beerus and Future Trunks, as Beerus would not have destroyed Zamasu had it not been for Future Trunks going to the past to tell them of Goku Black. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 67 (BDS) es: Episodio 67 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super